parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2020 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 3. VIGA SÜSTEEMIS planeerimisleht
Täna on | Today is . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2020 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 3. Viga süsteemis planeerimine. Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2020 | Pärnu Contemporary Music Days 2020 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 3 | COMPOSITION MODELS 3 Viga süsteemis | Error in the System 18.-26.1.2020 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2020 teemaks on KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 3. Viga süsteemis Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, esitlused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Toimub valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba, mille raames toimub mäng SUUR VAIKUS. Ludus finalis 2020 Toimub seminar muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahendi koostamiseks, kus tähelepanu all on muusikamatemaatika käsiraamatu ning põhikoolile suunatud muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse väljatöötamine. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Planeerimisprotsess 13.1.2019 arutelu Kontseptsioon | Concept Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2020 töötubades ja sümpoosionil tegeldakse muusika kui süsteemi uurimisega. Mõisteid: süsteem, süsteemiteooria, kaos, kaoseteooria, bifurkatsioon, mäng, mänguteooria, evolutsioon. Ajakava | Program Seisuga | Update . Laupäev | Saturday 18.1.2020 - Pühapäev | Sunday 26.1.2020 Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 2020. Pärnu Koidula Gümnaasium (Metsa 21, Pärnu). Töötoa raames valmistatakse ette mäng SUUR VAIKUS. Ludus finalis :Esmaspäev | Monday 20.1.2020 kell 12.10-12.55 loeng | lecture. Pärnu Koidula Gümnaasium, klass 224. Hans-Gunter Lock. Max/MSP kiirülevaade :Teisipäev | Tuesday 21.1.2020 kell 11.05-11.50 loeng | lecture. Pärnu Koidula Gümnaasium, klass 224. Tarmo Johannes. SUUR VAIKUS. Lõppmängu test Neljapäev | Thursday 23.1.2020 16:00 Pärnu raekoda | Pärnu Town hall. Fotofest 2020 näituste avamisralli | exhibition opening rally 18.45 Näitus | Exhibition. Pärnu Linnagalerii | Pärnu City Gallery. Veaesteetika | The Aesthetic of Error osana näituseprojektist Fotofest 2020. Kuraator | Curated by Paul Beaudoin, PhD Reede | Friday 24.1.2020 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Muuseum | Pärnu Museum (Aida 3, Pärnu). Viga süsteemis | Error in the System 15.00-18.00 seminar | seminar. Muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahendi koostamine, sealhulgas :1. Muusikamatemaatika käsiraamat: muusikaliste struktuuride matemaatiline kirjaldamine, mis näiteks üldhariduskoolis liituks muusika ja reaalainete lõimimise teemaga ning muusikaõppeasutustes võiks kujuneda teatud standardiks muusika "sisemusest" rääkimisel; :2. Muusika kompositsiooniõpetus põhikoolile: digitaalsete õppevahendite kasutajasõbralikkus, nende sobitamine erinevatele haridustasemetele ning sellega seoses võib-olla ka põhimõtteline arutelu, mida üldse peaks inimesele muusikast õpetama. Oluline on arutleda ka muusikaõpetuse eesmärkide ja sisu üle. Näiteks üldhariduskooli muusikaõpetajad kurdavad tihti ajapuuduse üle. Samas on nende õpetust jälgides võimalik täheldada, et tihti keskendutakse tunnis üksikutele pisiasjadele, näiteks seikadele heliloojate elulugudest, mingitele üksikteostele vms, mis ei ole tegelikult keskne info muusikast. Arutelu käigus võiks püüda otsida vastust, mis siis ikkagi oleks see keskne info, milleta teadmine muusikast ei ole võimalik. ::+ arutelu | discussion 19.00 disko | disco. Kultuuriklubi Tempel. William Basinski: The Disintegration Loops 1.1 (official documentary performance). Kommenteerib | Introduced by Paul Beaudoin. TASUTA :+ arutelu | discussion Laupäev | Saturday 25.1.2020 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Muuseum | Pärnu Museum (Aida 3, Pärnu). Viga süsteemis | Error in the System 10.00-13.00 sessioon | session 1. Peaettekanded | Keynote-Lectures :10.00 Andres Kütt. Süsteemid, vead ja muusika :11.00 Oliver Laas. Viga kui süsteemi keerustumise katalüsaator :12.00 Atte Tenkanen. Case studies for Systematic Music Analysis 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-18.00 sessioon | session 2. Ettekanded ja arutelu | Papers and discussion :15.00 Gerhard Lock, Wendy Ross. Õnnelik juhus kui uus uurimisvaldkond . Serendipity as a new research field :15.30 Heini Soobik. Defekt versus efekt :16.00 Tarmo Johannes. Viga? Mis on valesti? 16.30-18.00 arutelu | discussion 19.00 performance. Pärnu Koidula Gümnaasium (Metsa 21, Pärnu). SUUR VAIKUS. Ludus finalis 2020 :+ arutelu | discussion Pühapäev | Sunday 26.1.2020 11.00 arutelu | discussion. Hotell Victoria (Kuninga 25, Pärnu) Koostööpartnerid | Cooperation partners :Kultuurkapital :Pärnu linn :Pärnu Linnagalerii :Pärnu Muuseum :Kultuuriklubi Tempel :Pärnu Koidula Gümnaasium Praktiline info Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2020 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte https://www.booking.com/city/ee/parnu.html Dokumentatsioon * PNP 2020 sümpoosion. AUDIODOKUMENTATSIOON